


Adventures in Muggle Dentistry

by sdk, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Het, Het and Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus seeks out a Muggle dentist to help with his aching tooth, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for[Daily Deviant's](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) 7th birthday and inspired by the [header art](http://www.twilightsorcery.net/hp/dd/jan2012/dd_banner.jpg)._
> 
> When we looked at the header art at **Daily_Deviant** , it seemed while everyone else was busy having sex, Severus was stuck in a dentist's waiting room, waiting to have his teeth extracted. Thus this cracky idea was born. And since it had become tradition for us to collaborate, we wrote this together. Thanks to **train_tracks** and **roozetter** for the beta.

Severus narrowed his eyes when he saw the name on the door.

_Dr and Dr Granger, B.D.S._

He would have ground his teeth together in disgust but the pain was excruciating. He'd tried various pain relieving potions as well as a gum soothing salve, but Poppy had told him there was nothing for it. He needed a Muggle dentist and he needed one now.

Minerva had said she knew of someone, and with a familiar twinkle in her eye had handed him the slip of parchment he now held in his hand. He was certain she knew about the advances Hermione— _Miss_ Granger had made toward him and how he had rebuffed her. Not out of disinterest exactly, but it was for the best. 

If he survived the extraction, he was going to kill that damned tabby. A sudden flare of pain shot through him and he started to wonder if perhaps this was the Muggle version of the Cruciatus Curse. 

Eyes watering, he pushed open the door and stepped into the office. It had been a very long time since he'd been in any sort of Muggle waiting room and he stepped directly up to the counter. 

"Please sign-in," the receptionist said without looking up from her computer. 

He picked up the pen and wrote down his name and appointment time before taking a seat away from the blue-haired woman who was probably getting a set of false teeth and the harried looking mother trying to keep her three children from climbing the walls. He hoped the scowl on his face conveyed his disinterest in interacting.

"Mr, uh, Severe-us," a woman with a clipboard said.

"Severus," he corrected, standing. 

"Follow me, please," she said and led him down a long corridor into a blindingly white room. Dressed all in black, Severus was quite certain he looked ridiculously out of place.

"Have a seat here, sir. What brings you in to the office today?"

If the pain in Severus' mouth hadn't been so severe, he'd have rolled his eyes. "A toothache."

The chair began to move, which startled him for a moment even though he knew it was going to happen. There was a use for Muggle cinema after all.

She wrapped a chain around his neck to hold a bib-like plastic square in place. "Open wide."

Feeling rather humiliated but hoping to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible, he acquiesced. 

"Ah, yes, I see." She spun in her chair and he heard the click of the keyboard. "We need to numb the gum as well as give you nitrous oxide. I'll be back in a moment with the supplies required for the extraction." 

Severus stared up at the ceiling, hand wrapped around the end of his wand, just in case. 

"Mr Snape," a male voice said. Severus turned his head toward the man, who held out his hand. "I'm Dr Granger and I shall be performing the procedure today."

"Wonderful," Severus said sardonically. 

Dr Granger chuckled. "I know you're in a fair amount of pain at the moment and I will take care of it as soon as possible. My assistant will be back shortly and then we can get to work."

She returned the moment Dr Granger left and again insisted he open his mouth. A cotton swab coated with some sort of numbing agent was placed between his teeth and gums and then a breathing apparatus was put over his nose. He felt his heart start to race and tried not to panic. 

It was just a Muggle dentist office. Nothing was going to hurt him. Besides his tooth.

"Breathe deeply, now," the hygienist said, and Severus felt himself begin to relax.

~*~

"I understand you have crucial information for me," Kingsley said, his voice deep and low.

Damn Dumbledore for sending him on this mission. Now he was stuck in a safe house with Kingsley again. Alone. 

Severus felt his cock harden instantly.

"There is a price to be paid," he said, studying his nails as if he didn't want to just drop to his knees and suck Kingsley into his mouth. That had happened the first time they met here and Severus had nearly come in his pants. Instead Kingsley had wanked him and made him come in three strokes.

"I'm certain I can afford it." Kingsley leaned in closer and cupped Severus' length in his palm. "In fact, I shall pay it gladly." 

Kingsley bent forward and pressed his lips to Severus' jaw, sucking and licking his way to his ear then down his neck, all the while kneading Severus' cock through the fabric of his robes. Walking them backward, Kingsley pinned Severus to the wall and kissed him roughly, plunging his tongue into his mouth while grinding his erection to Severus'.

Reaching into his pocket, Severus fingered his wand, Banishing their clothes to the couch by the fire. Severus slid his hand between them and took Kingsley's cock in hand, giving the thick shaft a firm stroke.

"Can't wait to fuck you," Kingsley murmured, nipping at Severus' ear, his hands now on Severus' arse.

Severus' cock throbbed, betraying just how badly he wanted to be taken, but he was the one with the information this time. "I believe it's my turn, Auror Shacklebolt," he said, fingertip teasing Kingsley's slit.

A low rumble of a laugh shook Kingsley's firm torso and he pressed his lips to Severus' before pulling away. "So it is, Severus. Far be it from me to deny you." 

Walking toward one of the wingback chairs, Kingsley gripped one of the arms with each hand and leaned over suggestively. 

Holding out his hand, Severus wordlessly, wandlessly, Summoned a phial of lube and slicked his cock generously. He stepped between Kingsley's legs and pressed two fingers between his cheeks.

"Ready for me?" Severus asked after minimal preparation. He knew from past experience Kingsley wanted to feel the cock reaming his arse. 

"Do it." 

Severus lined his cock up with Kingsley's slick hole and pushed. He groaned as he slid inside, Kingsley's tight muscles squeezing every inch of him.

"Fuck," he gasped once he was fully seated, his hands running up and over Kingsley's arse and hips. His skin was warm and smooth and Severus loved every inch of it. 

Pushing back against him, Kingsley clenched around Severus' cock, encouraging him to move. 

Knowing he was close, Severus reached around and grasped Kingsley's cock, pushing Kingsley forward into his fist every time he thrust. 

"Come on," Kingsley muttered under his breath, egging Severus on as he rocked his body in time with Severus'. "Come _on_."

Severus could feel his body tighten, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached the precipice and tumbled over...

And everything shifted. Severus found himself in the Minister of Magic's office.

"Long day at work, Minister?" Draco Malfoy swirled his brandy, cigarette in hand leaning against the edge of Kingsley's desk. 

Kingsley loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. Draco was looking at Kingsley like he was absolutely edible, dressed as he was in Muggle attire, and Severus had to agree with his assessment.

"Hostage negotiations, international drug smuggling, and something about protection for a new member of the royal family." When Draco raised his eyebrows, Kingsley added, "Intelligence tells us the baby could have magic."

Draco whistled. "Quite a coup."

"And a headache." Kingsley sat down on the leather couch and picked up the glass of brandy Draco had poured for him. "Can you imagine the added security? We'll need an entire division of the Ministry dedicated to one infant."

Draco snorted. "Rather like when Potter was a babe."

Kingsley chuckled and put his stockinged feet up on the table in front of him. "Only more complicated." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

Putting out his cigarette, Draco took another sip of his brandy then set the glass down on Kingsley's desk. Severus felt his own body begin to react when Draco slipped off his shoes and walked across the plush carpet then straddled Kingsley's lap.

"Shall I help you relax a bit after your long day?" Draco reached for Kingsley's tie, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor.

Opening his eyes, Kingsley gently floated his glass across the room where it settled next to Draco's. "You're going to do all the work?" Kingsley reached around Draco and started rubbing his arse.

"You deserve a break." Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kingsley's as he began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing his fingers down his chest as he revealed each new inch of skin. "Mmm, you taste good."

Severus' hand moved of its own accord, brushing across one of his nipples and mirroring the action of Draco's hand on Kingsley's chest.

Kingsley shrugged out of his shirt. "I taste like the brandy you gave me for my birthday."

Draco smirked. "As I said." He climbed off Kingsley's lap and stripped out of his robes, shirt, trousers and pants, then reached for Kingsley's belt buckle. "We're leaving the trousers on," he said, unzipping them and reaching into Kingley's pants to pull out his cock which was thick and hard.

Severus licked his lips, riveted to the scene before him, and pressed the heel of his hand to the base of his cock.

"If you insist." Kingsley rolled his hips forward while Draco stroked him. Climbing back up onto his lap, Draco started to line himself up with Kingsley's cock. "Need lube?"

"Already done," Draco said, gasping as he sank down. "Christ."

Severus couldn't tear his eyes away as Kingsley's cock disappeared inside Draco's arse.

Kingsley leaned forward and licked one of Draco's nipples while Draco gave himself a moment to adjust. Gripping Kingsley's shoulders, Draco started lifting up and then sliding back down. 

It thrilled Severus all the more that Draco was naked while Kingsley was still half dressed.

"You're so very good at that," Kingsley said, hands moving to Draco's arse and guiding him up and down. 

"Someone has to take care of you, Minister," Draco replied as he started moving faster, his thighs trembling with the effort. 

"I'm so very glad it's you, Draco." Kingsley reached for Draco's cock. Draco tipped his head back and fucked himself on Kingsley for all he was worth, coming with a shout, spilling his come over Kingsley's smooth skin. 

Severus groaned, his cock aching with need....

~*~

"How are you feeling, Mr Snape?" a voice said from what seemed like very far away.

Severus opened his eyes and blinked until a masked face came into focus.

"Doing all right?" the man asked. 

"Glyah," he replied, though he couldn't move his mouth at all. The man apparently took that as permission, because he put a pair of goggles on over his eyes and Severus slipped away again.


	2. Part Two

Severus' world twisted and he was plopped unceremoniously into a dimly lit corridor—what he assumed was Hogwarts once his vision cleared. His boots clacked on the stone floors as his feet carried him down the hall, but the echoes were soon drowned out by the sounds of a scuffle. 

"Is that all you've got, Potter?" Draco sneered. Potter had Draco pushed against a wall, one hand twisted in Draco's fine blond hair. 

_Fifty points from Gryffindor for mauling a fellow student,_ Severus tried to say, but the words were stuck in his throat, unmovable. And then he caught sight of Potter's other hand; _mauling_ wasn't quite the correct description. 

Both of their robes were torn open, their trousers as well, and Potter's fist was wrapped sloppily around both of their cocks as their hips bucked together in an uneven rhythm. Potter ducked his head and scraped his teeth along Draco's neck. 

Severus' cock pulsed. 

"Just getting started," Potter grunted into Draco's neck. After one last nip, he sank to his knees.

Potter darted his tongue out, swiping lightly across Draco's swollen, flushed cockhead. 

"Oh-" Draco said, voice clinched, like the sound was pulled from him without his consent. He raked his fingers through Potter's rat's nest and Potter grinned. 

"You like that?" 

"Just shut it and suck my cock," Draco snapped, and Severus privately agreed as he eyed Draco's erection bobbing up and down in front of Potter's mouth. His own mouth was watering. 

Severus watched, transfixed, as Potter's lips wrapped around the head and slowly drew the shaft inside. Draco began to rock his hips forward, but Potter grabbed his thighs and pushed them back against the wall.

Potter slid off Draco's cock with a soft 'pop'. "Stay," he said as Draco struggled against Potter's seemingly ironclad grip. 

"Stop teasing then, wanker," Draco spat. 

"You really want me to stop teasing. You're certain?" Potter said. Draco practically growled in response, winding his fingers into Potter's hair tighter. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Potter murmured, a smirk briefly fluttering over his lips. And then he opened his mouth wide and swallowed all of Draco whole. 

Draco made a nearly inhuman sound, and Severus' eyes were glued to where Potter's mouth was stuffed full of Draco's cock. Saliva dripped down Potter's chin and his eyes were watering and yet he remained still, chin brushing against Draco's balls. 

Severus' whole body was wound-up tight, and he ached to pull his own cock out and touch it—stroke it—shove it inside Potter's mouth next, but he was struck still, frozen in place. Finally Potter pulled back, and his chest heaved as he caught his breath. 

"Fuck, Potter," Draco muttered. "Bloody fucking, fuck--" 

And then Potter did it again. 

Hogwarts faded, taking Potter and Malfoy with it under a blanket of fog. Severus tried to claw his way back to consciousness, but a new image formed and pulled him straight into the middle of it. 

He arrived in a kitchen and it took a moment for Severus to recognise his surroundings. _Grimmauld Place_ he thought glumly. If he had to watch that mongrel dog and the werewolf, he was certain to be sick. Though it would take care of his persistent erection, especially since each time he thought he was nearing completion, his mind would torture him with a new scenario. 

_Not that you haven't enjoyed yourself,_ a pesky inner-voice chimed in. It sounded disturbingly like Miss Granger. 

Severus heard a tinkling of laughter, pulling him from his thoughts. The kitchen door burst open, and there was the woman herself, dashing into the room. She wore only an oversized white t-shirt showing off her shapely long legs. Her nipples were hard, poking through the soft cotton. 

Unfortunately Potter followed directly after. He grabbed her around the middle and pushed her up atop the kitchen table. He nudged her knees apart and stepped in the space between them, and her giggles turned into a soft moan as his hands coasted around her hips and pushed her thin t-shirt up. 

She wasn't wearing anything beneath. 

"I thought you were going to make me breakfast," she said. Her teasing, breathless tone made Severus' insides twist. 

"I am," Potter exhaled, dragging his lips along the line of her jaw. She closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and Potter licked down the column of her neck. "I'm making you my breakfast."

Severus' groan over the insipid pun echoed Granger's own, only hers was one of want—of desire. Potter pushed her shirt up further and Severus got a glimpse of the curve of her breast before Potter's hands covered them both, massaging her inexpertly. She seemed to enjoy the experience despite his lack of technique, or so her breathy moans indicated, and she gasped when he dipped down and took a single rosy-red nipple between his lips. He sucked on her, flicked his tongue over the tip, then scraped his teeth across the tightened nub. 

"Oh Harry," she mewed, arching her back. Her voice sent shivers down Severus spine. He was so hard, it was bordering on painful.

One of Potter's hands slipped between her legs; Severus couldn't see what he was doing, but he could guess with the way her hips began to undulate, grinding against him. 

"You're so ready for me," he rasped. Severus snorted under his breath. Potter knew nothing about properly pleasing a woman, especially not one of Miss Granger's caliber. 

But still, when Potter pulled back to shove his boxers down around his knees, his thick full cock springing free and curving up towards his stomach, Severus' own erection throbbed in anticipation. Her legs spread wider, shirt falling back to her hips, and Severus had the overwhelming desire to yank Potter out of the way and take his place. 

She grabbed his cock and rubbed herself with it teasingly, her eyes fluttering closed...

And Severus' eyes snapped open.

~*~

Severus came back to himself in a flash. The breathing apparatus was gone and his mouth was free of foreign objects, though he still felt swollen and numb and had the horrifying suspicion that he was drooling on himself.

His arousal, though, hadn't abated in the slightest.

"Back with us, Sir?" came a voice outside his field of vision. He would know that voice anywhere. 

Miss Granger stepped up to his side, her bushy hair framing her face like a strange halo as she looked down on him. Her eyes raked over his form, lingering on the tenting of his trousers. 

Severus narrowed his eyes. 

"You—" he tried to say, only it came out as if he still had cotton stuck in his mouth. A hint of wickedness tainted her smile, and he knew then his suspicions were correct. 

His arousal only grew with the knowledge. 

She licked her lips. "Need a hand, Professor?"

Perhaps he shouldn't dismiss Miss Granger's advances after all.


End file.
